


来啊快活啊

by DINH



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DINH/pseuds/DINH





	来啊快活啊

你  
好  
骚  
啊


End file.
